magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Ozu
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} MagiYellow - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Legend MagiYellow }} |-|Majin/Majuu= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} MagiGaruda - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} MagiLion }} }} is the of the Magirangers. He is the 19 year old (20 in Boukenger vs. Super Sentai and 29 in Ninninger) second son of Miyuki and Isamu Ozu and a Yellow Magician, a wizard who wields the power over the . Biography Magiranger He's intuitive, realistic and usually rational. He looks at life with a slightly skewed sense, is a bit closed in himself, cynical and sarcastic. Tsubasa also boxes and even coaches boxers when not fighting as a wizard. Tsubasa is generally the family’s rebel; he bickers a lot with younger brother Kai and pays little heed to older brother Makito’s bossiness. Nevertheless, he is quite close to his older sister Houka despite their vastly different personalities. He fell in love with Rei in Stage 28 and refused to set her soul free because he did not want them to be separated. Tsubasa managed to save her when Neries used her soul to heal her throat, and even though Rei did love him back, they could not remain together because Rei was already dead. By the end of the series he fulfilled his desire of being a boxer. His primary attack is "Yellow Thunder," where he shoots a barrage of lightning arrows from his MagiStick Bowgun. As , Tsubasa's "MagiBolt" rains forth lightning. Boukenger vs. Super Sentai Along with his brother-in-law Hikaru, Tsubasa appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, when he was in a boxing match and Eiji Takaoka shows up. Later on he along with Eiji, Nanami Nono, Tetsu, and Asuka fight Chronos. He transferred his "Courage Spirit" power to AkaRed the Spirit of Red Rangers to power DaiVoyager. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Tsubasa fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Tsubasa received his key alongside his elder sister Houka, allowing for them to get their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Tsubasa, alongside his team (MagiShine, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Ninninger Tsubasa makes a guest appearance in Ninninger, where it is revealed that he tutored Yakumo Katou/AoNinger in the art of magic. Sent to track down Elena who travelled to Japan to see Yakumo on her own, he encourages Yakumo to combine his magic and ninjutsu abilities to finish off Yokai Amikiri. After the yokai's defeat, Tsubasa repairs Takaharu's Ninja Ichibantou and Yakumo's magic wand and sends Elena off with his Sky Hoki. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Tsubasa in the tenth and eleventh episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow: to be added :Tsubasa Ozu/Legend MagiYellow: to be added Legend MagiYellow (Dice-O).jpg|Legend MagiYellow as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base MagiYellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Legend Magiranger form also being available. Forms Arsenal * MagiPhone * MagiStick - Bowgun * MagiPunch * Sky Hoki * Special Attacks: Yellow Thunder * Special Ability: Potion Making - Legend Mode= Arsenal * Magical Holy Staff DialRod - Bowgun * Special Attacks: MagiBolt }} - Magin/Majuu= : MagiYellow's Majin Form. His arms, Garuda Wing, can be used as weapons in the Garuda Attack. Forms MagiDragon's back, wings, and neck, and MagiKing's wings and back. He can shoot lightning bolts from his eyes. ;Additional Combinations * Mystic Garuda can combine with the MagiTaurus, MagiFairy, and MagiMermaid to form MagiDragon. * Mystic Garuda can combine with the MagiTaurus, MagiFairy, MagiMermaid, and MagiPhoenix to form Majin Gattai MagiKing. - MagiLion= : Also known as the "Lion of Four Colors". Legend MagiYellow, Legend MagiBlue, Legend MagiPink, and Legend MagiGreen's Majuu Form when they use the spell "Maagi Giruma Golu Gogoolu" (4) on their DialRods. Forms most of MagiLegend (head, body, limbs). ;Additional Combinations * MagiLion can combine with the MagiFirebird to form MagiLegend. }} }} Ranger Key The is Tsubasa Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MagiYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as MagiYellow. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Salamandam. *When the girls became Magirangers while fighting the Gormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers while fighting Insarn. The Magiranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet MagiYellow was defeated as part of a group of surviving Yellow warrior keys by Gokai Yellow and Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Tsubasa received his key and became MagiYellow once more. Gallery Prmf-yellowf.png|A female version of the Yellow Magiranger suit as seen in Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of MagiYellow was created by Hades God Toad as part of the Evil Magirangers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tsubasa Ozu is portrayed by who would later portray Masato Jin/Beet Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. As MagiYellow, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Magiranger entitled Power Rangers Magic Force, which aired in South Korea, Tsubasa is renamed Yonah. Sentai notes *He is the only male Yellow Ranger in Sentai history to be preceded and succeeded by female Yellow Rangers. **Conversely, a female Yellow of another family team was preceded and succeeded by males. **He is the second male Yellow Ranger of a family team after Daimon Tatsumi *He is also the last male Yellow Ranger for 10 years until Nagi Matsuo. Coincidentally, Tsubasa made a guest appearance in Shinobi 38. See also *Xander Bly - The ranger that's second-in-command of the Mystic Rangers. External links *MagiYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Legend MagiYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MagiYellow at the Dice-O Wiki **Legend MagiYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Magirangers Category:Veteran Sentai Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers